


We Can't Help Being Greedy.

by Isas_Identitty



Series: A Dragon's Treasure AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon Keith (Voltron), Dragon Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isas_Identitty/pseuds/Isas_Identitty
Summary: It's been a few months since Lance and Keith mated and to their surprise Keith actually managed to get pregnant pretty quickly.Both couldn't be any more happier, but as they both decide to venture into a nearby town to buy some things for their future babies, Lance finds himself unable to control his over-protective side to Keith's chagrin.Not like he's doing better, as Keith finds it harder and harder to fight his own instincts too.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: A Dragon's Treasure AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591918
Comments: 22
Kudos: 417





	We Can't Help Being Greedy.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! whew! I know it's been a while, I've actually had this one-shot in the works for quite a long time, but i was stuck with the smut part because i couldn't think of anything that satisfied me.  
> Thankfully I could come up with something recently, and here we are! I'm happy to upload this, as the one-shot before this one is one of my most popular (even though no one comments, I see y'all bookmarking it and leaving kudos ya nasties)  
> I hope you guys enjoy this one, I did my best for it, and I'm kinda sad it didn't turned out as long as the last one. Then again, things end when they gotta end. Knock yourselves out!

Everyone was looking at them.

It's not like Lance could blame them given that they were two dragons walking leisurely around the market. Even when they were in their human forms they were still taller than the average human, and that was without mentioning the shiny scales, tall horns and the few jewels they wore that called even more attention onto them. 

He swears that no matter how many centuries pass by, humans will never get used to seeing dragons walking between them. 

The most proving and lingering eyes came from merchants, eyeing their bags of gold and their jewelry, trying to call their attention and all but begging them to buy something in their stores.

That in on itself was difficult, given that Dragon's had a keen eye for quality and expensive things, which only made shopping even more difficult for Lance and his mate, as they both examined the stores around them and none seemed good enough for them. 

Keith even gave a wide berth with a stink eye at some stores, other times he even huffed at the sight of the merchandise that seemed too cheap and insulting for his taste.

It was sort of a legend between merchants that if a dragon buys merchandise from you it meant your merchandise was of the best quality, and therefore winning a good reputation between people of the highest social standing.

Too bad for them this time, since both of them were looking for very specific stuff. 

Baby stuff. 

For the kids they were having.

Keith's belly wasn't that big yet, just enough for anyone to be unsure in whenever he was either pregnant or fat when seeing him, but still big enough for Keith to complain about not being able to touch his feet or use his older, more tight-fitted pants.

Keith was three months into his pregnancy so far, and it would take another four for him to give birth to the eggs, and another two for them to hatch. If they ever hatched.

The thing about being a dragon and never dying until you were actively killed put a damp on the whole reproductive thing. It is true that Lance came from a large family himself, but it was not without insane effort and mad luck that it was possible in the first place, there were big age differences between him and each of his siblings too.

It was huge that Keith got pregnant from their first heat together, let alone that he was expecting three (or more) eggs. 

It made Lance feel on edge over Keith sometimes, he wanted his mate to be comfortable and safe and he did his best to keep it that way at all times. 

His overprotective attitude pissed Keith off though, so he tried to reel it in as much as he could. He knew he could get annoying at best and extremely dangerous at worst, so as hard as it was Lance kept himself in check in front of these humans. 

He didn't want to end up railing up the humans and putting his mate in danger, without mentioning it would suck to being kicked out from this lovely kingdom.

It was a good thing this city was nice so far. People looked chipper, compared to other places Lance's visited before, and the smell of food and the far sound of music filled the air around them with smiling faces.

The wandering eyes still irritated the most overprotective side in Lance, so he let himself loose a tiny bit and shifted himself closer to Keith, arm holding him against his side and tail wrapping tighter around Keith's.

"Lance." Keith grumbled under his breath and gave him the stink eye, but said nothing else as he proceeded to melt deeper into Lance's side anyways.

"I know love, I'm trying." Lance said under his breath, kissing the top of Keith's head and moving on, promising to keep himself on check for real from now on.

To be honest he was supposed to come here alone, earlier that day when he had gone to tell Keith he was going to the city to buy some more things for the babies, he had found Keith laying lazily on their nest, eating fruits and the like as he buried himself in between the soft blankets the same way he had done since morning. 

Lance never thought Keith would jump up to the opportunity to accompany him as fast as he did.

Of course that Lance had refused at first, letting his three months pregnant boyfriend come to an unknown city and making him fly for two hours toward the south with the freezing cold of the skies during the very cold fall air into a city full of scared humans only to walk around for hours and come back carrying a bunch of heavy furniture and the like in between them sounded like anxiety hell.

Lance had hoped for Keith to give in easily, given the whole staying-in-bed-naked-and-lazing-around-for-hours thing he had going on barely 5 minutes prior, but he actually held his ground claiming that he needed to "stretch his wings out" before he went "crazy" inside their lair. (To which Lance didn't know what he was talking about, given that they went hunting together every single day before that. Keith was exceptionally violent while at it too.)

At the end, Lance ended up giving up when Keith did that thing where he threatened Lance with ripping a random body-part off of him if he didn't let him accompany him to the city, knowing for a fact that Lance would give in. Not because Lance would be scared of _losing an arm_ or anything, but because he thought Keith looked pretty hot when he threatened him, and Lance could never say no to Keith when he looked hot.

At the end it wasn't so bad, as they both had fun racing and twirling around the skies on their way here, and Keith had agreed to let Lance fly him the way back, making him feel way less anxious about Keith overworking himself.

Keith also opted for hiding his wings and claws, saying that he didn't want to walk around with the extra weight, given his pregnancy.

Lance also hid his wings, and they both went with simple clothes with very few jewelry. Keith wore a beautiful deep red robe together with the gold collar Lance gave him as his first courting gift, his hair was braided by Lance and it fell down one shoulder, showing off the bite mark on his neck and making Lance wonder whenever his mate did it on purpose or by accident.

Lance wore a few silver bracelets decorated with emeralds that Keith gifted him some time ago and some high-waisted loose pants.

They both still left their tails out, as they liked to wrap them around each other as they walked around between the stores. Which was helpful for Lance since his tail has always been long and he always ended up moving it around unconsciously, making people step on it or even trip on it a lot of the time so having it wrapped around Keith's shorter, thicker tail made it easier.

Right now though, Lance was grateful to have his warm mate sticking so close to his side as they walked around the cold streets of the market, stopping from time to time to see if any vendors had anything they wanted.

As a fire dragon, Keith was a walking heather, keeping his mate and their children warm against the cold, which was getting worse as of late. Their lair was also warm because of the volcano under it, so Lance didn't really suffer from the effects of the foreign weather until he had to go outside.

He was still excited to see the ever-elusive "snow". He had never seen it before, which was his main reason to fly north so long ago. Keith told him it had to get way colder than now for snow to appear, that the season had to turn into winter, and Lance fret about how much colder exactly it had yet to become, given how cold it already was.

But he knew that no matter what, as long as he has Keith, they could keep each other warm.

After a long while, they finally found a store that got their attention. Both agreeing stop at the textile shop and taking their time to actually walk in deeper and admire all the beautiful fabrics and rugs.

Once both of them gave their approval over the quality, they started to search around with the assistance of the shopkeeper, choosing the softest and fluffiest fabrics and rugs for their children's clothes and the alcove decoration, together with some varied stuffed animals that Keith found exceptionally adorable. 

(And no, Keith did not cry when he saw them, thank you very much.) 

And well, if Lance chose some robes and dresses with beautiful embroidery for his mate, no one could blame him. Lance loved to dress him up and pamper him, let him know at every chance just how beautiful and perfect he was and how lucky Lance considered himself to have such an amazing mate by his side.

Keith still looked at him with a pout on his lips when he saw all the extra stuff.

"You don't... Have to keep giving me gifts anymore. I'm already your mate." He grumbled, embarrassment burning high on his cheeks.

Lance surrounded him with his arms and nuzzled his neck with a big smile on his face. 

"None of that. I told you I'd court you properly and having someone as amazing and beautiful as you as my mate only deserves the bests gifts for as long as he's worth. And I believe that would take hundreds of years to accomplish, my love."

Keith let out another embarrassed sound, blush getting even deeper as he heard the shopkeeper giggle with the sight of their antics.

"You two are adorable." She sighed, giving them back their change and wrapping up their stuff into a big bag with a couple of big handles to carry it, all ready to go.

Lance took the chance to take out one of the new robes and wrap it around Keith's shoulders.

"Take this, it's getting colder." He said as an excuse as he admired the new layer on his mate, a beautiful gradient as it went from black on top to deep violet downwards, beautiful stars on top and flowers on the bottom stitches all over the dark material and interlacing in a beautiful way. It made the dark red of his inner robes pop out further, making his mate look majestic in it. 

When he told Keith as such it caused another blush to bloom on his cheeks once again.

Keith announced it was unfair, given that Lance was the one without a shirt, and went back into the store, searching between the piles of clothes and fabrics for a long while until he came out with a long-sleeved tunic that fell to Lance's knees with beautiful birds and flowers embroidered into the dark blue fabric.

The new layer Lance feel warm from the inside out as soon as he put it on.

Lance insisted on carrying their things on his back as they walked down the street once again, stopping by once or twice in different shops to look without really choosing anything else until they stopped at a store full with all types of glass works, the beautiful crystals getting their attention with ease as they glittered with the light of the sun and filled the whole street with splashes of colors.

They had desired something like this for their babies’ room, something that sparkled beautifully on top of their cribs, soothing their instincts by twirling in slow motions and soft colors for their tired little eyes.

The owner, who was the same artist that made all of the glass objects, told them they could request for something to be specially-made for them and come back in a few days to get it. They didn't waste their time to make a few requests, going as far as to pay extra for it to be done in three days’ time.

As they stayed for a while giving instructions for what they exactly wanted to the artist, they noticed how most shops outside started to close even though it was still the middle of the day. When they asked about it, the owner of the shop told them there was a festival in honor of the princess' birthday going on, and that most of the shops closed early in order to celebrate during the night.

They both felt a little frustrated over the fact they wouldn't be able to continue their shopping today, but Lance was still convinced they could still enjoy themselves in the festival.

Keith looked a little grumpy over the promise of being surrounded by people, but said yes over the promise of music, dancing and all kinds of food in sticks.

They didn't waste their time when going to devour some aromatic, stabbed meat as soon as they got there, and as they strolled around they admired all the different lantern lights hanging high up and the quantity of flowers decorating the streets as the people played, drank and danced all around them.

It didn't took long for Lance to take Keith dancing in the middle of the street, swaying their hips rhythmically as he held Keith close to him.

Some kids ran by them as they were distracted with staring into each other’s eyes, bumping into Keith's back laughing and shrieking loudly. The growl that grew from the inside of Lance's throat surprised even himself as he, without thinking, let out his wings and wrapped them around Keith, scaring a few people standing close-by.

"Lance!" Keith gasped against his chest, Lance's arms pinning him hard against it. 

"Sorry...just-" With a lot of difficulty, Lance stopped growling, eyebrows tense in a deep frown, giving himself a moment before slowly relaxing his arms and letting go of his mate. "Fuck, I'm sorry. Before I knew it I--" He breathed out, groaning. "…Are you ok?" Lance asked after a moment, relaxing slowly under the feeling of Keith's hands running up and down his back in soothing motions.

"I'm fine." Keith rolled his eyes. "They were little kids, I barely felt them." Keith took a moment to look Lance up and down, eyeing the way his shoulders slowly relaxed bit by bit under Keith's ministrations. "At this pace I think you'll die from a heart attack before we even get to see the eggs."

Lance let out a breathy laugh. "Maybe."

Keith frowned and slapped his arm lightly. "Don't 'maybe' me you goon, you're taking responsibility as the father of these children, I am not going to be a single mother!"

Lance smiled a little more at that, holding Keith's hands and resuming their swaying to the music. "Well, my love, you are the one who told me that before you met me, you were thinking about getting pregnant from a one-night-stand or something and having a kid without anyone's help, if I'm not wrong."

"That's before I met you, you idiot! You're here and you're my mate so you better be staying with me and helping me with the gazillion little demons we are going to have!" Keith said with finality, hitting Lance's chest with a decisive pat of his hand.

Lance snickered. "A gazillion?"

Keith blinked, unfazed. "Did I fucking stutter, Lance?"

"Alright, alright. But all I ask is that we take some time off from baby-making to visit my family. I'd like them to meet the little demons we have, and the hot mate I got to snag all for myself." Lance wiggled his eyebrows up and down and after he received another unamused look, he twirled Keith, making his robes fly around in beautiful colors around him with the smooth movement, and then making him come back around and hugged him against his chest once again.

Keith hummed loudly for a long moment with a playful look in his eyes, somehow making a show of looking very unconvinced. "Alright, I guess we can maaaybe squeeze that into the itinerary."

"Thank you, my love." Lance smiled softly, kissing the top of Keith’s hair, and then laying his cheek against his head with a sigh. “...I’m seriously sorry, I know I’m annoying when I get like this. I didn’t mean to ruin our date.”

“You didn’t really ruin anything, its ok.” Keith sighed. “I actually think you’re pretty hot when you get overprotective.” He purred against his ear, voice low and hungry and sending heat pooling towards Lance’s lower stomach.

“Oh, am I now….?” Lance purred back to him, voice low and breathy and full of desire, the light and fun atmosphere between them turning tense and heated in matter of seconds. Lance could smell Keith's arousal starting to grow as they started to push closer together.

"Maybe we should go back home..." Lance breathed hotly against Keith's ear, interrupting himself when he felt Keith's hands boldly squeezing his ass.

"Or maybe we could go to the forest outside of town, and you can have me against a tree." Keith purred back, eyes dark and hooded.

Sadly, the mood didn't last. 

They snapped out of their little world when they heard a commotion around them, the people gathering around and passing over paper lamps for everyone. 

They looked at each other for a moment and decided unanimously that they were too curious to go away without asking about it first. When they got closer to the commotion and asked, the people distributing the lamps explained to them that it was a tradition to light the lamps up and release them into the sky during twilight, as they were the princess’ favorite.

One of them also explained that if you wrote a wish into the lamp before releasing them, it would reach the gods in the sky and they would make the wish come true.

This got their total attention, and as they looked up to the sky and say it had started to turn into soft yellows and oranges, they decided to jump on this opportunity and stay enough to try out the lamp-wishing, also hoping to see the beautiful view that was sure to become.

They got a pair of paper lamps for themselves, as they were distributed for free in the name of the king, together with a pencil to write their wishes on the lamp with.

Lance took a moment to decide what to ask for with his lamp, his mind instantly going over all his worries over Keith's health, and their children's. But not only them, as Keith had said earlier, he also wanted to be there for their family, for Keith, to help their children grow and be together for a long, long time.

So he decided to wish for theirs to be a big, healthy family. 

When he turned around and asked Keith what he had wished for, it was with a great surprise that he read "I wish for our family to be big and happy."

They both laughed over their wishes being so much alike, and his mate blushed shyly afterwards. Lance kissed him deeply until people started to count down for the moment to start releasing them.

Keith did the honors to light their lamps with fire he summoned on his fingertips, and they released them into the darkening sky alongside the other humans, watching them softly float away and hoping for them to reach the gods.

Lance gave his mate another kiss, and without another word he took the heavy weight of their day's purchases off his shoulders and laid them beside Keith's feet, he also took his tunic off, folded it and gave it to Keith to hold for him, and then with a smooth transition and a lot of screaming from the surrounding patrons, he transformed into his dragon form.

The pants he was using beforehand were hanging from the tip of his tail, and with a whipping motion he sent them flying into Keith's face before signaling him to hop on top of his neck with a shake of his giant head.

Keith cached the pants with a huff mid-air, and rolled his eyes with a smirk before he grabbed their things and hopped on.

Before taking off, he mischievously tied their bags on Lance's horns, giggling all the while about how dumb his mate was bound to look like when he went back to his human form and found his head weighted on by them. 

With a sudden blur of movement, they found themselves high in the sky in no time, surrounded by the beautiful lamps floating all around them and the stars shining on top of them from the dark sky.

Lance's dragon form was long and sharp like a serpent, with long claws on his paws and a lot of long fins throughout his back and around his face, together with long hair that grew like a mane from his head and nape. 

And of course, his scales glistened like a million of little emeralds and sapphires in a way Keith was sure the stars themselves were jealous off, and Keith felt his chest fill with pride.

His mate moved beautifully through the skies, precise as to not disturb the lamps but still strong and agile as he circled the city and let Keith admire all of the beauty surrounding them. 

He was not going to lie, he admired the way Lance moved so effortlessly in the sky more than anything else. It caused the fire within himself to burn hotter and more slick drip from between his legs.

It made Keith remember what they were planning to do hidden by the shadows of the trees.

Keith decided he had enough "admiring" and slid down his robes from around his shoulders, leaving them tied up around his waist but with enough space for him to let his own wings free from his back, he stood up with a swift movement on top of Lance's back and opened his own wings, letting himself be carried away by the wind with ease.

Moving around the skies was always like second nature for Keith, like breathing, and it always felt as wild and freeing as the very first time. He loved it. 

Of course, it didn't take long for Lance to catch up to Keith, positioning himself to fly right beside him and leveling an unimpressed stare towards him.

Keith taunted him by showing his tongue off before he dipped down and started circling the city himself, sharp and fast movements as he did his best to move around the buildings and the occasional stray lamp.

Lance was soon hot on his tail, and both moved around the sky in a blur of red and blue scales. The echoing sounds of giggles could be heard by some as they moved in-between the city's tallest buildings in some sort of dance that was also a race.

It didn't took long for Keith to guide them away from the human's prying eyes, all the way towards the lake surrounding the east side of the city until they reached the other side of the coast, just at the start of the line of trees that covered miles and miles of lands and mountains once you trespassed them.

Keith decided to land himself there, right between the entrance of the forest and the coast, quickly hiding his wings once again as he touched down, choosing that place as it was still a beautiful view of the far away kingdom and the lights of the floating lamps floating leisurely at their direction.

It didn't take long for Lance's big form to land heavily on the ground a few feet away from him, eyes dangerous as a loud grumble resounding in between them.

Lance quickly transformed into his human form, and Keith laughed when his mate's head bobbed weirdly to the side with the weight of their things tugging down heavily on his horns, almost causing him to fall down.

He tried to reel in the snickers coming out of his mouth in vain as Lance tried to untie himself off from their belongings with difficulty, and he ended up ripping them off him and leveling Keith with a glare as the other still giggled behind his hand.

"Well, aren't you a mischievous little thing?" Lance's voice was low and dangerous as he walked towards Keith with slow but confident steps, making Keith walk backwards in response until he found himself backed against a three, Lance caging him with his arms and looking him all over with a dark hungry gaze.

"Only when I know you'll fall for it, my dear." Keith smirked up at him, body trembling in excitement over what was to come, electricity coursing all over his body and intensified on the places Lance was so so close to touch, but not doing it yet.

"Is this part of the joke too?" Lance's lips came closer to his ear. "Showing yourself half naked for everyone in the city to see?"

Keith shuddered all over, feeling the way Lance's hot breath hit his skin and noticing the way Lance's fingers started playing with the rope still tying half of his robes securely to his hips. 

Still. Not. Touching him.

"I didn't felt like changing forms, that's it."

"So that's it, huh..." Lance hummed for a moment, eyes raking all over his face and down towards his chest.

Keith squeaked when he felt Lance's cold fingers lightly touch one of his nipples. The sensation felt even more electrifying as his chest had been sensitive and swollen as of late.

"You see, I have a problem with that. As my mate, you are mine. Since the moment I marked you with my bite. And I don't really like it when others put their eyes on what's mine." He felt Lance's other hand laying on his other chest, massaging it gently with his frozen fingertips and getting beautiful needy sounds from Keith's mouth.

"Lance..." Keith shivered, the scorching heat under his skin and the freezing cold from Lance's hands fighting against each other.

"When you told me you wanted me to take you in the forest I thought I could never do that to the love of my life." Lance grumbled darkly against Keith's ear, biting softly on it before continuing. "But maybe you do deserve being taken against a tree like a cheap whore.” One of Lance's hands disappeared to play again with the rope holding his clothes. "Make everyone see, make it so you can only take me and no one else." 

Keith shivered, even more slick coming out of him and running down his thighs.

"So what? You're finally going to fuck me properly? Fuck me hard like I've been asking you to?"

"Oh, Is that what you want?"

Keith bobbed his head, breathing going fast and shaky with excitement.

"Yes, fuck yes please. I want you, all of you, all at once I don't care. I can take it."

Lance hummed "Only I can decide that"

Without further ado, Lance tugged on the rope keeping Keith's clothes together, making them fall on the ground unceremoniously, and grabbed onto one of his thighs and raised it up towards his hip, pinning him his body harder against the tree and leaving his folds open to see, the smell of Keith's excitement even more prominent than before, and without saying anything else, two cold fingers slid inside his wet cunt

Lance made an impressed sound at the way Keith sucked him in so easily, introducing a third finger and twisting them inside his mate, driving them against that spot that made his mate scream and that he's memorized with ease.

Keith's arms circled around Lance's shoulders, holding onto him with dear life as his legs felt weaker and weaker with Lance's ministrations.

"Gods, you're always so ready for me, even when you're not in heat. I could just take you anywhere at any time and you'd just enjoy it, wouldn't you darling?" Lance started rambling against his ear, voice rough and dark and each word making the flames inside of Keith's veins burning hotter and hotter.

"L-Lance...!" Keith whined, breath catching on his chest when he felt a fourth finger entering him, the difference in temperature startling him again.

He heard Lance's soft laugh by his ear.

"You're heating up my fingers pretty quickly too, you're so eager for it..."

He then felt Lance's teeth scratching on his neck, making him moan louder, but at the sudden feeling of Lance's fingers leaving him empty his moan became a needy whine.

"Lance... Please, I want you...!" He started to move his hips against Lance's crotch, heart leaping at the feeling of Lance's tip brushing against him, but before he could push for more, Lance held him from his hips and pinned him hard against the tree.

“Behave." Lance voice said darkly, as he pushed Keith higher against the tree and accommodated in between his legs, which quickly locked around him in a vice grip.

For a moment, Lance cupped one of Keith's cheeks in one hand before kissing him deeply, his other arm pinned between the small of Keith's back and the tree, holding him closer.

Finally, _finally,_ Keith felt the tip of Lance's cock breaching inside him, making a loud satisfied moan escape his lips and be muffled by Lance's mouth.

Keith's walls opened up with ease for Lance, just as he did this morning, and the day before, and even the day before that, like they’ve always done and always will. And it was with a great surprise that Keith noticed Lance going in a little more faster than normal, hips already flush with Keith's as the thicker part of his dick kept pushing inside deliciously. 

Lance was always careful when entering him, even after Keith told him repeatedly he would be fine and be sure to tell him if anything felt wrong, but Lance was still extremely scared to hurt him, going out of his way to stretch him more than needed, and always moving stupidly slow at first to Keith’s chagrin.

He didn't know what it was about tonight, maybe it was about how much on edge Lance's been lately, or maybe it _really_ was because his possessive side came out after seeing Keith flying around town with his chest exposed, or even the beautiful lamps shining on top of them made everything more magical and romantic or some dumb shit like that, but Keith couldn't help but to feel grateful.

Everything Keith wanted was nothing more than for Lance to feel free and comfortable with Keith at all times. 

And to finally get rammed into oblivion by his mate's dick without having to wait 3 fucking hours for it.

So really, any step towards the right direction was welcome.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he felt Lance's thick, large cock finally bottom out inside of him, punching another moan out of him that this time wasn't muffled by Lance's mouth.

"Gods, I love that sound." Lance sighed, looking lovingly at Keith, before he dived down and started kissing and sucking on his neck, making Keith whine out loud in pleasure. "I love how you feel around me, I love you, _mine_." He kept mumbling between kisses.

Lance then took on a slow, firm pace as he thrusted in and out of Keith, gaining more and more needy sounds from him, arms and legs gripping on thighly around him as the wet sounds coming from Keith's dripping wet cunt could be heard from a distance.

And Keith normally would have half a mind to be embarrassed about that, but the quickly increasing pace of Lance's hips, together with the kisses he left all over his mating mark on his neck and the hands holding him thigh against the tree made his brain care little for it.

With each and every thrust Keith moaned louder in pleasure, he could feel the knot in Lance's base expand, and even though he definitely couldn't take it right now, like this, the thought of it filling him were more than enough to send the hot pressure on his lower stomach increase to a tipping point.

Now Lance was pretty much slamming him with his hips against the tree but he didn't care, not when he was getting railed just like he's been wanting to all afternoon, not with the way Lance kissed and bit down on his neck.

"Fuck, yes Lance, just like that!" He kept on moaning, hand tugging hard onto Lance’s hair. "I'm so close, please, I'm so..."

Keith couldn't stop himself, coming in between them with a loud gasp, cunt squeezing and twitching around Lance's cock, making him lose himself and come deep and hard inside his mate.

Both of them slid slowly against the three until they ended on the floor, Lance sitting up against it with a lap full of Keith.

They both panted heavily, trying to catch their breath. Lance looked around them to find the kingdom lights shining in the far away distance as the music from the celebration persisted as a small murmur around them.

It took him an embarrassing while to notice the fact that there were no more lanterns floating in the sky around them, but far away on the horizon. Then again, who would have the time to notice something like hundreds of lanterns in the sky when he was busy with his mate? A mate who was more beautiful and brilliant and perfect than a mere lantern?

He looked back at Keith, who was now purring loudly on his shoulder as he basked in satisfaction.

Lance ran his hands softy against Keith's back and arms in soothing motions, remembering the way he treated him so roughly just moments before as an immense guilt and worry invaded his hearth.

"Hey, baby. How you feelin'?" He asked softly against Keith's ear, nosing against his cheek in a caring manner.

"Mmhhnfpmm..." Keith responded unintelligibly, his bones slowly becoming goo.

"...is that a good mmphf or a bad mmphf?" He whispered again, only half-joking.

This time Keith responded with a groan, burying his face deeper into Lance's neck.

Lance didn't know if that response was better or worse, since it was even less words yet louder.

Lance decided to simply not to fight it.

"Come on baby, stand up. We better clean you up on the lake before we go." Lance sighed, letting himself out of Keith and making to get away from his hold.

It proved to be futile, as Keith let out a whine and held himself even closer, arms and legs surrounding him in a vice-grip.

"Mmnnooo... Com' back 'ts too cold for water..." He whined in a low voice. "I'll wash off in th' cave...."

Lance wrinkled his nose at that. "You cannot wait to get to our lair to jump on me, but you're fine to spend two hours flying around in the cold with funky juice coming out of you?"

"...I don't mind if it's _your_ funky juice..." Keith sighed, melting against Lance. 

Lance snorted at that "gods, you're so disgusting" he giggled at Keith, ignoring the stink-eye he earned at that and nuzzling against his mate's head instead.

"...'was trying to be cute..." Keith grumbled, earning another giggle from his mate.

"Gods, I love you. Please don't ever change."

They sat there against the tree for a while, resting his tired limbs and catching up their breaths. Soon it became too cold to just be lying naked and sitting in dirt, so Lance went quickly to get their stuff against Keith's wishes, taking the time in grabbing his own pants and soaking them in the lake to come back and clean Keith up with them.

Keith still complained over the freezing water, but it was better than nothing.

He jumped in surprise when he felt Keith's lips pressing shyly against own, and when he sent him a questioning look, Keith blushed more.

"I-It's just.... You're a great mate, Lance. The best I could ever ask for." Keith kept moving his eyes from his mate to the ground "And you're going to make me and our children happy, you'll take great care of us. I'm sure." 

"You too, baby." He smiled back at him. "But where did all this come from?" His smile transformed into a smirk as he saw Keith's blush deepen.

"S-shut up! Let's grab our stuff and go back already!" Keith huffed and stood up, not without earning another kiss from Lance, whose smile illuminated the whole dark night.

Keith proceeded to put his robes back on, wrapping them tightly aground himself to guard from the cold as Lance transformed back into his dragon form as he still insisted to fly them both back to their lair, even with his lower resistance to cold.

They got to see the lamps again, still floating around the sky and surrounding them few miles into their trip. Keith noticed the two lamps that both he and Lance released earlier still floating high in between them.

He hoped for them both to reach higher into the sky, and for the gods to notice them. 

For them to take pity on them and make their wish come true.

But he was sure of one thing, and that was that no one, not the gods or the demons could stop them both from making it real.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you all know, I liked dragon dicks before it was cool.


End file.
